Flight
by WithoutHeart
Summary: -tú deseas ser libre, Bella y yo puedo ayudarte- susurró a mi oído antes de dejar dos besos tímidos en la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir su contacto ahí, comenzaba a sentir una corriente eléctrica circular por mi vientre y aún un poco más abajo. -¿cómo?- abrí los ojos y lo miré con intensidad. -solo ven conmigo, deja todo esto...
1. El Prodigio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**Hola queridas niñas :) espero me hayan echado de menos! Bueno, solo les quería decir que estoy de nuevo con un mini-fic de solo 3 capítulos, claro, si es que a ustedes les gusta. Muchas gracias por leer y por quedarse hasta el final.**

**Ya ahora, las dejo seguir n.n**

"El Prodigio"

**Bella POV**

El último giro y podría irme al fin a mi casa.

Me concentré en que en esta oportunidad mi brazo y dedos finalizaran bien el movimiento y que las puntas de mis pies resistieran todo mi peso en la última vuelta.

Odiaba a Charlotte a veces.

Volteé delicadamente mi rostro y moví grácilmente mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para terminar abajo formando un ligero arco doblado.

Quise llorar cuando las palmas de la profesora prorrumpieron aplausos.

Suspiré dejando mi posición y cruzando mi pie derecho por el izquierdo.

Finalmente miré los ojos impenetrables de Charlotte que demostraban un amargo y casi sarcástico bien hecho.

-muy bien, ya pueden irse. Nos vemos mañana a las 6 am, ya saben que preparamos uno de los finales.- alzó la cabeza y erguida como estaba se retiró de la sala dejando una estela de aire frío a su paso.

Cada una de mis compañeras de Ballet, comenzaron a entablar conversaciones, cotilleos recientes y sobre todo a hacer añicos con sus palabras a Charlotte.

Por mi parte tomé mi botella de agua y mi bolso en un brazo. Estando ya fuera me cambié los zapatos y me coloqué una ropa más común.

El moño apretado en lo alto de mi cabeza lo dejé porque el cabello se adhería a mi cuello húmedo por el sudor.

Estaba agotada.

Las clases comenzaban a las 6 de la mañana y terminaban a las 8 de la noche, todo el día lo pasaba en el estudio y de alguna manera éstas cada vez se volvían más extensas y conseguían exprimir cada gota de energía en mi cuerpo.

Me apresuré en caminar hasta el estacionamiento y montarme en mi motocicleta scooter. Mi madre me la había regalado al graduarme con honores en la preparatoria.

Curso primer año de medicina en horario nocturno ya que la danza me quita casi todo el tiempo.

La verdad aún no he reunido el valor necesario para imponérmele a mi madre, la danza era antes hermosa y me parecía increíble, pero Renée se había empeñado en que lograra 'cumplir mi sueño'.

Mi sueño estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Me coloqué el casco después de acomodar mis cosas y salí rápidamente a las calles oscuras y llenas de Chicago. Una hermosa ciudad de noche e inclemente en el invierno.

Por suerte es verano y el clima es agradable a esta hora.

Anhelaba una ducha de agua tibia aunque la verdad no quería volver a casa, tenía que guardar cada día una reserva de ánimo para mentirle a mi madre sobre mis clases. Era el tedio lo que me extinguía y el hacer algo que realmente no me gustaba me consumía lentamente.

Los coches pasaban junto a mí con los focos encendidos y con una parte concentrada en el camino y la otra divagando me fui colando en el tráfico.

A pesar de ya tener 21 años me cuestiono aún que haré con mi vida, si bien la medicina me gusta no es algo que me encante, preferiría una cosa más simple como masajista o cosmetóloga… quizá hasta bailarina exótica, quien sabe. Solo sé que las situaciones serias no son lo mío.

También está el hecho de que siempre he sido como un títere de mi madre, usa su discapacidad para manipularme a su antojo y yo por no dejar de ver esa chispa en sus ojos hago todo lo que me pide, incluso evitar las 'distracciones', los novios para Renée son eso. Son unos malditos que solo quieren tomarme una noche y olvidarme a la siguiente.

Yo no lo creía así, por supuesto. Había leído a mi edad demasiadas novelas de amor como para creer esa cuadrada forma de ver las cosas. No esperaba un príncipe azul, no, pero si a alguien que me salvara de este tedio, que hiciera algo diferente y que no le importara que fuera una _cerebrito_. Quería que ese alguien me tomara entre sus brazos y me acunara y me hiciera obtener valor para huir lejos, muy lejos de las cuerdas que sujetaban mis extremidades como si fuera un muñeco de madera, alguien que me liberara de todo aquello y me llevara consigo a un mundo. Al mundo de ahí fuera que yo no conocía.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y mis sueños se dispersaron en una nube de humo.

-hola, mamá- contesté después de hacerme a un lado

-Bella ¿¡hasta que hora llegas?! – rodé los ojos

-voy en camino, mamá. Las clases se extendieron- me masajeé la sien con frustración. Debería ser capaz de independizarme y formar mi vida.

-ah, me parece bien que practiquen. La última vez tus manos parecían cuerdas retorcidas, feo.- recalcó. Oh, sí, ella es experta en restregarme mis defectos.

Como si ella no tuviera los suyos.

-ya lo sé, Charlotte me ha estado ayudando. Mamá, conversamos en la casa ¿vale?- no esperé su respuesta- adiós- colgué y metí mi teléfono dentro del bolsillo antes de ponerme en marcha otra vez.

Estaba harta.

Ya no logré escaparme por lo que solo me concentré en el asfalto frente a mis ojos.

Subí pesadamente los escalones que me llevarían a mi calvario.

Dibujé una sonrisa antes de abrir

-mamá ya estoy en casa- me quité la chaqueta liviana y la colgué en el perchero

-al fin llegas. Cada vez te pones más rebelde, tendré que corregirte chiquilla infernal- me retó como si tuviera 8 años y simplemente aguanté en silencio, como siempre

-he estado practicando- defendí caminando a mi habitación.

Dejé la mochila con cuidado sobre la cama

-ouh, que bien. Me alegra oír eso. Me encanta que practiques con tanto afán. Mi sueño siempre fue ser la primera bailarina y mi hija preciosa lo es- suavizó su tono y con dificultad entró en mi habitación

Quise echarla, quise gritarle que no era mi sueño… y quise salir corriendo con lo puesto por la puerta, sin embargo verla tan indefensa y chiquita en esa silla de ruedas me lo impidió dejándome con las palabras atoradas.

-lo sé, es un gran logro- me volteé para que no viera la mentira y rebusqué ropa cómoda para después de ducharme.- iré a ducharme- indiqué el baño y ella asintió

-te serviré la comida, has de estar cansada- me miró con ternura y pasé por su lado después de darle una falsa sonrisa.

Ya me conocía sus palabras al revés y al derecho.

Me desprendí de la ropa y solté mi moño dejando que mi cabello liso me cubriera los senos por completo y parte de los muslos. Era una muy larga melena que conseguía convertir en un tomate airado en mi cabeza.

El agua tibia destensó mis músculos e hice un breve masaje en mis pies doloridos, las zapatillas siempre conseguían sacarme una que otra ampolla o una herida.

Bailar era doloroso y requería mucho esfuerzo. Esfuerzo y ganas que ya casi no me quedaban, solo en las tres últimas clases tuve que repetir más de 50 veces la rutina.

Teníamos una presentación 'pequeña ' en un auditorio para más de cinco mil personas el día viernes de la próxima semana, luego, dentro de otra era la presentación final, donde seguramente yo figuraría en las revistas y diarios de todo el mundo… quizá iban a darme una beca y mi madre querría que dejara la que tenía empezada para tomar aquella.

Yo no quería.

Enjuagué con brusquedad mi cabello y obligué a que mi mente desistiera de esos pensamientos que solo conseguían estresarme.

Por suerte se me da bien mentir y ocultar lo que realmente quiero, lo he hecho desde los 6 años.

Mi madre tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando cumplí esa edad, y mi padre murió en el mismo.

Siempre he sabido que Renée jamás lo superó y por ello pone todas sus frustraciones y sueños rotos en mi persona.

Lo lamentaba de veras porque nunca fui yo misma.

Me sequé el cuerpo con la esponjosa toalla y luego de eso la coloqué en mi cabeza. Me puse la ropa cómoda y después desenredé mi cabello, lo cual me llevó algunos minutos.

Salí de ahí con las energías suficientes para mentirle a mi madre y después arrastrarme a la cama.

Me conversó durante la cena sus problemas y lo que le hacía falta. No el dinero, por supuesto. Mi padre había amasado una gran fortuna en sus años de juventud y al morir mi madre tomó cuidado de ella, a ella lo que le faltaba era salir y quejarse aún más de su condición.

Al principio siempre la escuchaba y trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, cuando lloraba todas las noches porque se consideraba estúpida e inútil iba a su habitación a tratar de consolarla. La quiero mucho, pero mi tope ya lo pasé hace bastante tiempo y por más que trato de agradarla siempre obtengo solo quejas y reproches.

Mis bailes todo el tiempo a sus ojos eran fallidos y yo como persona estaba llena de falencias que ella no tenía.

Por eso cuando comienza a quejarse simplemente atiendo en el momento que es necesario y el resto me la paso divagando.

En cuanto mi cabeza tocó las almohadas caí rendida al sueño, claro antes me dediqué a crear y dibujar mi mundo junto a alguien diferente a mi madre.

Quizá alguien que tuviera un pene. Sí.

Si mi madre supiera las cosas retorcidas que a veces pienso tendría motivos de sobra para retarme por el resto de mi vida y de cierta forma eso me hacía feliz, ella no podía entrar en mi cabeza y controlar mis ideas, ya no.

La semana se fue pasando rápidamente entre la universidad y el ballet, que, casi ni me di cuenta de que hoy era jueves.

La rutina asfixiaba hasta mi orden calendárico.

Pasé el día practicando como condenada, sin duda este día fue el que más sudé. Me dolía el cuerpo y me sentía cansada, pero por lo menos Charlotte fue considerada y nos dejó irnos antes para descansar y estar relativamente bien para mañana.

Tuve que dar unos exámenes en la universidad y luego me fui a casa, donde Renée me mantuvo en pie hasta la 1 de la mañana con sus recomendaciones que siempre hacía el día previo al escenario. Me las sabía de memoria.

Si ella me dejara hacer lo que quiero y me apoyara de la forma que lo hace con el Ballet todo sería tan perfecto y simple como respirar.

Desperté sin ánimos de levantarme pero cuando ella comenzó a golpear mi puerta a las 10 de la mañana no me quedó más remedio que salir de la cama.

La presentación era a las 8 de la noche pero tenía que estar antes para corregir cualquier error o desperfecto del vestuario. Me atrevería a decir que la fase de maquillarme y arreglarme para salir al escenario es mi favorita, soy muy hábil con eso y siempre termino ayudando a mis compañeras.

Ensayamos 3 veces la rutina que era la expresión de la soledad en su máximo significado. Una chica que no era querida por nadie y vivía completamente en su mundo de fantasía. La idea me gustaba, pero para ser espectadora y no la bailarina que lo interpretara. El final era una burla. Ella no encontraba su idilio en ningún lugar así que termina suicidándose, siendo esa su última salida. Lo he pensado pero me faltan las agallas.

-quiero que sea perfecto, no errores y de esto depende las que siguen hasta la presentación final- explicó con su acento francés Charlotte. Mirando a todas menos a mí con la advertencia en los ojos. Ellas simplemente bajaron la mirada sabiendo que al final de la hora terminarían con sus descargos hacia la profesora.

Sucedió una vez que una chica que trabajó duro y Charlotte consideró incompetente le gritó las cinco verdades a la cara. Todas la asimilamos como nuestra heroína, ya que ninguna de nosotras tendría el valor de hacer aquello.

-Isabella, despierta niña- me llamó la atención con su hosca forma de hablar. Volví en mi mente y asentí.

-salen en 5- anunció un hombre que desapareció fugazmente.

Todas se comenzaron a sentir nerviosas, a rezar y hacer diferentes cosas. Yo me preocupé de que mi traje amplio estuviera correctamente ubicado.

-tenemos asistencia completa. Ya lo saben- nos dio la última advertencia antes de irse a su posición.

Su figura esbelta cubierta de ropa siempre negra era como una sombra aterradora en una esquina del escenario criticando con su mirada a cada instante.

Las chicas que partían con unos movimientos de piernas y pies se ubicaron justo antes de que el telón se elevara. Desde mi posición observaba de lado y no lograba ver a las personas, aunque dudaba que el gran reflector sobre mí me permitiera ver algo.

-sales en 2- me anunciaron y respiré profundo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cuando me dieron la salida me posicioné en el centro del escenario.

Los violines y arpas melancólicas soltaron sus melodías y me planté en el papel.

Me moví con tristeza mirando a las bailarinas que representaban las que no me atendían en lo absoluto y luego de asimilar ese rechazo comencé movimientos alegres y di un salto terminando en las puntas de mis pies, para después girar y girar como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya estaba en mi mundo de fantasía.

Sentía mi cuerpo moverse firmemente y de la forma más correcta posible sobre el escenario, volando sobre las puntas de mis dedos. Sin embargo eso no me transmitía en lo absoluto algún sentimiento. Yo estaba bailando vacía y fingiendo estar llena.

Darme cuenta de eso me hizo sentir triste.

Salí de la escena cuando simulé caer al piso y en medio de movimientos gráciles envolver mi cuerpo en una escena de desolación y soledad, acompañada de la música que representaba mi mundo de fantasía quebrado.

Me sentí en el papel y esa parte no me costó para nada representarla.

Salí y respiré aceleradamente por el esfuerzo de los movimientos, pero solo tuve algunos segundos antes de tener que entrar nuevamente.

En uno de los saltos y piruetas magníficos que aprendí a lo largo de mi carrera, reparé en un solo presente dentro de todo ese montón de gente aplaudiendo y llorando por la puesta en escena.

Era el único que me seguía de forma diferente por el escenario, casi con aburrimiento. Eso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien, a alguien más también se le había vuelto un tedio. Además me llamó la atención por su ropa informal y totalmente fuera de lugar y por estar de pie junto a las butacas. Parecía despreocupado y casi obligado a estar ahí.

Justo como yo me sentía.

Desvié mis ojos de él para observar a mi madre fascinada en lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de ejecutar.

Salí de escena con una sensación de emoción y energía que nunca había sentido, total contraste con la representación de caos y posterior suicidio que debía mostrar al público. Él estaría ahí.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza antes y después de salir nuevamente.

La historia dejó de tener real importancia y me centré en la mirada penetrante que lograba captar aún con toda la luz y distancia que nos separaba. No adivinaba su rostro pero no me importaba. Él había marcado una diferencia difícil de ignorar.

Cuando terminé muerta en el piso del escenario después de dar mi último hálito de vida en baile, dirigí mis ojos a él otra vez. Viendo como no aplaudía. Oculté mi gozo.

El telón se bajó y nos presentamos a la multitud con una reverencia, dejándome luego a mí al inicio para sonreír a toda esa gente plástica.

Mi madre con ojos llorosos me aplaudía con afán pero pasé de ella al muchacho recostado sobre la pared. Su expresión corporal realmente demostraba aburrimiento y poco interés. Y entonces sentí la primera punzada de curiosidad.

¿Qué diablos hacía aquí entonces?...

* * *

**Ah! se me olvidaba, la historia se actualizará todos los miércoles, ahora sí**

**Chau Chau! **


	2. ¿Y sí?

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Muchas gracias a las dos personas que dejaron sus reviews hermosos, como siempre me toca agradecerte Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, siempre me acompañas, muchas gracias por el apoyo ;) y claro a ti Ed23, muchas gracias. También agradezco a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia. Sin más que decir, las dejo leer. **

**"¿Y si...?"**

**Bella POV**

Salimos del escenario después de que obtuviera mi reconocimiento en la obra y luego el grupo completo nos dirigimos a los camarines para cambiarnos y todo el asunto.

Me sentía enérgica por el chico, además de curiosa.

Me duché y cambié rápidamente por un vestido de gala color crema, un poco escotado y suelto sin remarcar mucho mi cuerpo, coloqué mi cabello largo en un moño un poco más desenfadado en mi nuca, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, y lo acompañé de un leve maquillaje del mismo color que mi vestido. Las horquillas en mi pelo brillaban a las luces del pasillo que lentamente, a mi propio paso, recorría para llegar al salón donde sería la recepción. Esto era más como un previo para la próxima presentación que tendría lugar la siguiente semana

-oh, ahí viene la bailarina estrella- anunció Charlotte con una sonrisa condescendiente. Asentí un poco cohibida por la atención. Todo el grupo presente me miraba pero ya no con profesionalismo si no que con otra cosa que no me gustaba. Yo no era un trozo de carne.

Sin embargo, callé mi vena rebelde y acepté este hecho, sellando mi boca y mis palabras de protesta.

-Isabella Swan, un verdadero prodigio- alabó Charlotte

Sonreí al hombre de cabello rubio y de aspecto apuesto, aunque seguramente ya me doblaría la edad tenía que admitir que sus rasgos delicados y masculinos robaban el aliento.

-un placer- le di la mano y él la estrechó dulcemente con una sonrisa

-todo mío, esta es mi esposa Esme, fanática del ballet- entonces reconocí a la pareja. Esme y Carlisle Cullen, unos millonarios que hacían de mecenas en el ámbito artístico. Siempre se leía en el diario alguno de sus increíbles y magnánimos aportes a alguna fundación o artista que recién estaba empezando.

-he oído y visto cosas muy impresionantes de ti- acotó la recién nombrada. Una mujer de gusto exquisito y facciones talladas por los ángeles. Era realmente hermosa y con un aura de delicadeza y ternura.

-me siento complacida de que diga eso- me mordí el labio ocultando lo estúpida que me sentí al decir esa frase. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño al sentirme tan avergonzada. De seguro no fue una mueca hermosa la que hice por la incomodidad, pero no la pude evitar.

-que simpática eres- sonrió arrugando su pequeña nariz. La diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo me veía patética y grotesca haciendo muecas como esa mientras que ella se veía fina.

-he oído que estaba interesada en una de mis presentaciones- interrumpió Charlotte con sus ojos de halcón.

La conversación se desvió inmediatamente hacia ellos y yo quedé fuera. Lo de siempre, hacían pompa de mí y luego me dejaban, tal como un objeto.

Comenzó a vibrar el celular en mi mano. Tan idiota era que salí con el sin darme cuenta.

_Llamando Mamá_

Resoplé y disimuladamente me escabullí de la escena.

En el camino algunas personas me saludaron y felicitaron, fingí la mejor de mis sonrisas. Aunque me sentía totalmente decepcionada de no haber visto nuevamente al chico rebelde, como yo misma lo había nombrado.

Llegué a la entrada del salón y salí al balcón desde donde observaba los coches y las luces de Chicago.

-hola mamá- contesté la llamada

-Hija, ¡Bella! Te ha salido hermoso- conté hasta dos, ahora me iba a criticar- aunque en una parte tu pie se desvió un poco y se vio bastante feo y…- continuó y rodé los ojos. Recordaba que antes cuando hacía esto mismo, las lágrimas brotaban. Ahora, ya como buena parte del tedio es nada. No me afecta en nada.

-lo sé. Mamá, tengo que volver a la fiesta. En la casa hablamos, adiós- me di el lujo de colgarle de lo más bello. Dejé con fastidio el aparato en el pasamano del balcón y sujeté de forma poco femenina y grácil mi rostro con una mano, curvando mi recta espalda.

Me dediqué a admirar la gran ciudad iluminada. Se veía lindo, muy lindo pero como que no conseguía arrancarme una sensación.

Después de cada baile quedaba neutra, no me emocionaba que todo mundo comentara lo perfecta que me veía y las criticas de mamá. En el último tiempo hasta aparecía un poco en alguna revista y eso no me iba ni me venía. Para mí todos los días eran iguales y no distinguía algo diferente de nada, estaba harta. Quería marcharme e ir en busca de mi propia aventura ¿y qué si un hombre me quería solo para una noche? Ambos podríamos disfrutar y luego ya no vendrá nada más. Perder la virginidad en una noche de pasión no me parecía un mal panorama. Pero sabía de sobra que no sería capaz, en el momento me arrepentiría y luego no me quedaría más que bajar la cabeza ante mi madre y permitirle hacer de mí lo que quisiese.

Suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo y frustrada como estaba no tomé en cuenta las consecuencias y lo lancé lejos de mi vista sin siquiera mirarlo.

Silencio.

-creo que es tuyo- una voz masculina pronunció las palabras y pensé que esto era lo único que me faltaba.

Me quedé un momento más ahí antes de poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa ocultando la tormenta que era mi cabeza.

-sí, gracias- dije antes de mirar al dueño de tan profundo tono.

El mundo se detuvo para luego desaparecer. Fue menos de un segundo lo que tardé en reconocerlo a pesar de que no lo había visto antes de cerca

Sonreía de manera despreocupada tendiéndome mi celular que hacía unos segundos atrás lancé por el aire.

Tardé un momento en espabilar. A él lo seguía un aura de atracción y sensualidad que no había visto ni sentido antes, sus ojos eran limpios de color esmeralda intenso. Su mirada me traspasaba pero no de esa forma desagradable en la cual los hombres solían mirarme.

Tomé mi celular de su cálida mano sin embargo no me dejó quitarla, ya que la retuvo entre sus dedos.

Sentí sensaciones atravesarme por todo el cuerpo como nunca me había sucedido, ni siquiera en mis años más entusiastas de Ballet. Solté la respiración de forma abrupta al sentir su calor abrazarme desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, dándome una extraña sensación de bienestar.

-un placer, Bella- alzó mi mano, que sentía temblar, hasta sus labios para depositar un beso poniéndome los vellos de punta por el sentimiento.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté atolondrada sin que aún me soltara. La verdad no lo deseaba pero tenía que tener precauciones, recién lo conocía. _Si, y ya te la has pasado pensando en él, ni siquiera sabes su nombre._

Sonrió de lado mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos y dejaba que el viento le meciera la chaqueta ligera y los cabellos despeinados. Él se veía tan auténtico y original que me daba un soplo de vida y frescura que se extendía por todo mí ser, dejándome a un aparte de lo típico.

-creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre- me miró con una chispa de diversión y luego el cielo. Me quedé apoyada contra el balcón mirando hacia la calle y él de la forma opuesta.

-supongo que sí- dije con un tono aburrido- pero tú no me llamaste Isabella Swan, me dijiste Bella- aclaré y vi como sonreía nuevamente negando ligeramente con la cabeza

-lo sabía, sabía que eras una observadora. Lo oí por ahí y me pareció mucho más… especial y despreocupado ese diminutivo que tu nombre completo- asentí sin saber que más decir y dejando que la energía que fluía de su cuerpo me empapara.

-estoy hablando con la más grandiosa bailarina, y no tienes nada que decir- dijo con un tono juguetón y sonreí sin humor.

-creí que no me considerabas la "gran bailarina"- lo miré con cierto desafío

-¿por qué lo crees?- frunció ligeramente el ceño

Negué con la cabeza

-primero dime tu nombre, yo no hablo con desconocidos- miré a otro lado para no reír en su cara. Eso era lo más estúpido que había dicho, incluso más de lo que le dije a la Sra. Esme. Repetí la mueca de vergüenza, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas para no gruñir por lo idiota que resulté ser.

-mi nombre es Edward y no tienes que ocultar tus muecas de mí- tomó mi rostro delicadamente con dos de sus dedos y sentí mi corazón latir de forma escandalosa. La sensación de nerviosismo me encantó, me hacía sentir viva.

-no es apropiado- frunció el ceño para después sonreír

-suenas como una mujer del siglo diecinueve- rió suavemente y curvé mis labios en una sonrisa verídica.

-lo sé pero debo cuidar mi reputación- me encogí de hombros

-comprendo eso, pero está en ti decidir si lo haces o no, al final la gente hablará igual- miró desenfadado el cielo para regresar a mi rostro que parecía como si le hubieren dado una bofetada. Era lo más real que había oído jamás.

-supongo que… eso es cierto. Muy cierto- susurré para mí misma desconcertada por lo simple que era y porque daba a entender que lo sabía por experiencia. Lo archivé para preguntarlo en alguna ocasión- noté que te aburrías- mascullé después de reaccionar a mi realidad.

Pareció un poco sorprendido y avergonzado pero lo ocultó bien.

Se acercó a mí tanto que pensé que me iba a besar el cuello y sentí mi piel estremecerse ante esa posibilidad, además de mi cuerpo ponerse en tensión ante lo sensual que eso sería.

-sinceramente, si- susurró a mi oído, percibí su aliento entrar por mis poros y mi piel como una gallina.

Se alejó mirándome en todo momento y yo luché por componerme, sin duda eso había sido lo más excitante que había sentido en la vida.

-y… ¿y qué hacías ahí entonces?- no reprimí mi curiosidad y me acaricié el cuello para hacer algo

Se encogió de hombros

-acompañé a mis padres

-¿por voluntad propia?- seguí interrogando- disculpa, no quise ser entrometida.- estúpida Bella- creo que debo entrar- comencé a regañarme mientras emprendía el regreso a la fiesta

-quédate Bella- me tomó del brazo y me estremecí por el contacto. Observé de donde me tenía sujeta y luego su rostro, que pronto sonrió de esa forma tan verdadera y que descubrí comenzaba a encantarme.- no fue por voluntad propia- respondió mi pregunta y sonreí antes de decidir quedarme a hablar con este chico tan especial y diferente.

-¿el ballet te aburre?- consulté prestándole toda mi atención

-hm… no es mi tipo, demasiado drama- argumentó y sonreí- ¿y a ti?

-es la primera vez que me preguntan eso- dije perpleja- supongo que no tengo derecho a decir que no- reflexioné estirando mis brazos y jugando con mis dedos de forma nerviosa

-aún no has respondido, bailarina- sonrió

-realmente no lo sé.- me quedé pensando- Es como cuando amas demasiado una película pero no deseas ser el protagonista- me di cuenta de que estaba divagando- lo siento, me desvié del tema- dos errores, dos errores estúpida Bella.

Se me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, como si tratara de leer algo. Aunque dudo que en mí quedase algún misterio, yo era la simplicidad en carne y hueso.

-¿por qué siempre te disculpas? Puedes decir y preguntar lo que quieras. Eres libre de hacerlo

-¿lo soy?- otra vez dejé que la pregunta saliera sin permiso- lo si- me puso uno de los dedos sobre los labios y me sentí extraña con su piel en esa zona. Era increíble.

-ssh, no te disculpes Bella. Lo eres. - sonrió antes de retirar muy lentamente su dedo de mi boca. Me quedé estupefacta unos instantes con la sensación de hormigueo en los labios. Me pregunté cómo se sentirían los suyos y, basta Bella.

Asentí

-eres increíble cuando bailas, aunque veo que te falta emoción- criticó

-¿en serio? Dios- me desesperé de que fuera tan obvio- diab… digo, que pena, Charlotte va a matarme por esto- me lamenté en voz alta

-¿Por qué tanto miedo? Es solo una mujer y ya; bastante amargada si puedo decirlo- me dijo en tono confidencial.- y no es algo que pueda alguien notar a simple vista. Hay que analizarte primero- explicó con un dedo en la barbilla angulosa.

-¿a mí?- solté una carcajada- claro, a mí hay que analizarme. De verdad que yo soy lo más obvio que hay en el mundo y ahora que lo dices, no sé cómo Charlotte no se ha dado cuenta de que… ¿qué haces?- reparé en su imponente figura ponerse frente a mí acorralándome contra el balcón. Me comencé a poner nerviosa pero la sensación me gustaba

-reclamar tu atención- soltó simplemente en un susurro terriblemente tentador. Me observó desde su alta posición. El hombre era más alto de lo que había creído en un principio.

Colocó ambas manos cerca de las mías haciendo que sin remedio las retirara y pusiera en mi vientre, en donde percibí como si un millón de burbujas comenzaran a ascender por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi boca que mantuve cerrada

-me pregunto si alguna vez alguien te ha besado. Lo más probable es que si, pero sigo preguntándomelo- reflexionó y tuve que bajar la mirada por lo poderosa que era la suya

-yo…eh, no creo que esa sea una pregunta adecuada. No, no lo es- negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de mirarlo sonreír y bajar solo un poco la suya, aunque tal vez solo fue invención mía.

-pero… tú deseas que yo te lo pregunte ¿no?- alzó su mano para levantar mi mentón y así obligarme a verlo

-no, no lo deseo porque es… inapropiado, sí, es inapropiado. Demasiado inapropiado… ¿qué estoy haciendo?- me pregunté en un susurro demasiado leve.

Bajé otra vez la cabeza

-creo que quizá soy muy alto y por eso no me puedes ver, pero descuida, te ayudaré- no comprendí lo que quiso decir hasta que sin previo aviso me alzó de las caderas para sentarme en el pasamano. Con el susto de caer no lo pensé y me adherí a su cuello, buscando equilibrio.

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía me alejé lo que pude y sus manos me mantuvieron afirmada por la cintura, ahora sí, su rostro quedaba a la misma altura que el mío.

-¿qué haces? Alguien nos puede ver o me podría haber caído. Debes bajarme- negué con la cabeza

-no dijiste que querías que te bajara- sin que me diera cuenta realmente albergué su cuerpo entre mis piernas y cuando lo noté fue tarde ya que no las podía cerrar. Por suerte el vestido era amplio y cubría todo lo que debía.

-eeh…- me desconcentré más de lo debido en mi reciente descubrimiento y mis ideas se chocaban. Sentía un nuevo sentimiento febril arrasar con lo coherente. Pronto me di cuenta que era algo que pedía mi cuerpo.

-¿estás confundida?- ganó mi atención y me mordí el labio, lo dejé por inercia, ya que mi madre me regañaba siempre.

-sí, creo que… creo que me tienes que bajar. Sí, tienes que bajarme…yo, le… le temo a las alturas- lo que menos me importaba era la altura.

Sonrió

-le temes a lo que sientes y quieres, Bella. ¿Por qué?- despejó con la ternura más infinita mi rostro de los cabellos sueltos de mi moño

-porque nunca he sabido lo que quiero y… ash, no sé, no sé- negué desesperada con la cabeza, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

Continuó acariciando mis cabellos y luego prosiguió con mi rostro, haciéndome suspirar y cerrar los ojos rindiéndome a lo que mi piel anhelaba.

-no quieres que te deje de acariciar- afirmó

Negué con la cabeza despacio

-tú deseas ser libre, Bella y yo puedo ayudarte- susurró a mi oído antes de dejar dos besos tímidos en la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir su contacto ahí, comenzaba a sentir una corriente eléctrica circular por mi vientre y aún un poco más abajo.

-¿cómo?- abrí los ojos y lo miré con intensidad. Mi cuerpo gritaba que lo besara pero me faltaba el valor

-solo ven conmigo, deja todo esto- cerré los ojos y los apreté. Negué con la cabeza, rompiendo todo el encanto

-no puedo. Me debo ir- no podía entender qué era lo que había sucedido

Lo hice a un lado y me bajé del balcón para caminar rápidamente de regreso.

-te veré mañana Bella- anunció, pero no me volteé y seguí caminando. Él no iba a verme nunca, lo sabía.

Me sentí desdichada, cómo deseaba haberle dicho que sí. Haberme escapado a un lugar desconocido y haber tenido una aventura por fin, solo por una noche, solo por una.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba esto, no iba a suceder jamás.

Entré en la recepción de gente riendo y conversando, disfrazando mi problema hasta llegar al camerino y recoger mis cosas.

Me cambié ropa y con brutalidad me quité el maquillaje y las horquillas del cabello, dejándolo hecho un lío.

No me tomé la molestia de peinarlo y salí afuera por mi moto.

Manejé sin precaución, molesta y enfurecida también por culpa de ese chico. Jamás debí dejar que me impresionara tanto, sin embargo seguía haciéndolo, no lograba sacarlo de mi mente y eso solo me lo dificultaba todo.

Estuve desconcentrada como nunca en la clase al día siguiente y me equivoqué en todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en él. En la noche después de llegar a mi casa me quité la ropa y me acosté, y en lo único que logré divagar fue en lo increíble que me hubiera sentido entre sus brazos, cuestión más que obvia ya que se notaba a leguas su potencial y también que yo era una desvergonzada por pensar esas cosas.

-¡Bella!_ par Dieu, fille_, ¡concéntrate!- está usando el francés, mala, mala señal. Me esforcé en cumplir mi papel pero no pude, mis pies se cruzaron y caí al piso.

Inmediatamente me incorporé, sin embargo ya me sentía exhausta.

-detén esto.- Charlotte se pasó la mano por la frente- váyanse a casa, vamos, váyanse- sin mirarnos hizo un gesto con las manos. Ella estaba enojada

Comencé a levantar mis cosas

-tú no Isabella- aún no se dejaba de masajear la sien

Suspiré

-¿dónde tienes la cabeza?- me preguntó de forma hosca

-estaba distraída, lo siento- me disculpé apretando la correa del bolso en mi hombro

-de eso me he dado cuenta. Acaso no sabes que la presentación final y de la cual depende tu futuro es el viernes- como si mi futuro le importara. De mí dependía cuánto tiempo más ella seguiría ejerciendo su trabajo de maestra.

-lo sé y es por eso que te pido una disculpa. Anoche no dormí bien y…

-y nada. Ya estás grandecita y debes centrarte en lo importante. _Dieu _déjalo, vete a casa- me dio la espalda y sin dudarlo me largué de ese lugar. Comenzaba a molestarme de veras pero como siempre solo acataba y no decía nada, soy tan estúpida

No me molesté en quitarme el traje de ensayo, sino que simplemente me puse un abrigo grande y salí en busca de mi motocicleta

Acomodaba las cosas en la parte trasera cuando me sentí observada. Disimuladamente miré a ambos lados

-te dije que te vería hoy- reconocí la voz de inmediato y tal como ayer todo se desvaneció incluso mi capacidad de hablar…

* * *

**Se me olvidaba decir que al final salieron 4 capítulos y que también actualizaré los sábados, bueno, sin más que decir **

**Chau Chau **


	3. No todo es tan fácil

**Los personajes pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Muchas gracias a BeLeNxiiiZzz y nuevamente a Ed23, se pasaron para ser buenas conmigo, de veras! Bueno, sin más que esperar que les guste el cap, las dejo leer y nos vemos el miércoles con el último capítulo de esta locura.**

**Chau chau :)**

* * *

"**No todo es tan fácil"**

**Bella POV**

-eeh… tú- el principal percusor de que hoy estuviera totalmente fuera del mundo real

-sí, yo- sonrió despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans gastados. La polera que traía debajo de la camisa abierta se adhería a su cuerpo de forma pecaminosa, tanto así que yo no lo podía dejar de mirar.

-uhm… yo…yo ya me voy. Fue un gusto haberte visto- estiré mi mano para estrecharla pero él la retuvo y me acercó de un solo movimiento a su cuerpo. Me estrellé contra su aroma y su calor, mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho, me estremecí ante el tacto y asustada por esa sensación las retiré rápidamente.

Me quedé mirando al piso sin saber qué cosa hacer realmente.

-hola, Bella- me alzó el rostro delicadamente y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

Mis nervios se tensaron por el súbito escalofrío que me atravesó la columna y mis vellos se erizaron por la misma razón

Lo alejé un poco por impulso, me asustaba lo que me hacía sentir y a partes iguales me encantaba la confusión que esto acarreaba.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- interrogué

-saludándote- se encogió de hombros

-eso es obvio, pregunto que qué es lo que haces aquí- alcé una ceja

-venía a verte- sonrió robándome el aliento por un instante

-no entiendo qué sentido tiene eso, apenas ayer nos conocimos y tú ya… tú ya te has pasado de confianzudo – solté lo último temblorosamente tocándolo a penas con uno de mis dedos de forma reprobatoria en su duro pecho

-¿confianzudo yo?- pareció sorprendido- sí, lo soy con la gente que me lo permite- alcé las cejas indignada al igual que mi boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa

-¡yo no te he permitido nada!- refuté molesta

-claro que sí, ahora mismo ¿te diste cuenta de que mis manos nunca han dejado tu cintura?- preguntó inocente y yo miré hacia abajo, donde efectivamente sus manos estaban posicionadas

Me zafé y él se rió

-¿por qué te preocupas tanto? No quieres que te deje y si quieres que sea confianzudo contigo- se acercó un paso que yo retrocedí

-¿cómo puedes creer conocerme? Eso no es lo que quiero, para nada- negué con la cabeza aunque no estuviera segura. Odiaba que me encantara lo que hacía y decía

-aún no te conozco pero eres intrigante, me llamas la atención- sonó sincero sin atisbo de juego

-ajá, lo que hago te aburre- entrecerré los ojos

-a ti también- me quedé sin argumentos- ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?- sugirió

-¿qué?- me perdí, no sabía cómo habíamos pasado de hablar del ballet al café

-que si quieres tomar un café, yo invito- repitió

-yo… no creo que sea una buena idea, me tengo que ir- mi interior se estremeció ante su invitación. Rodó los ojos

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme, forcejeé

-sé que quieres venir, es el Starbucks de aquí junto, ven- me guiñó un ojo y yo cedí un poco

-no es una buena idea- sin embargo me quedé a su lado y él entrelazó nuestras manos. Me fijé en este gesto

-¿te molesta?- alzó la unión de los dedos

-eeh… no- dije la verdad y bajé la mirada avergonzada

-excelente, a mí tampoco me molesta- sonreí

-¿por qué de un momento a otro quieres… conocerme?- pregunté sinceramente

-uhm… ya te conozco, ya sabes las revistas y todo eso, además mi madre siempre habla de ti- fruncí el ceño

-¿tu madre?- mi voz salió muy sorprendida

-sí, Esme… ¿acaso no lo sabes?- estaba demasiado atónita como para contestarle y eso parecía divertirle- ¿no sabes quién soy?

-la verdad… creo que no- negué con la cabeza- ¿eres hijo de la Sra. Esme?- pregunté sin reprimir mi curiosidad, pero no me disculpé por ese hecho

-sí… ¿no te suena el chico problemático de los padres encantadores?- negué con la cabeza- vaya, estás más aislada del mundo de lo que creí- miré a otro lugar incómoda- no te quería incomodar… es solo que me sorprende, nada más- asentí

-¿sales mucho en las revistas? ¿Por eso decías lo de la gente, que hablará igual hagas lo que hagas?

-si- me miró con intensidad- si me escuchaste…-reflexionó en voz baja. Guardé silencio, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que me obsesionaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él y sus palabras? No, gracias.

Llegamos al local que a esta hora no tenía tanta demanda pero de igual manera no dejaba de haber gente

Nos pusimos en la fila y algunas miradas cayeron sobre nosotros ¿nos conocían?

Entonces yo recordé que andaba totalmente mal vestida. Me solté de la mano de Edward tan cálida para abrocharme el abrigo y cubrirme lo mejor posible, además de acomodar un poco los mechones que escaparon a mi moño

-¿qué te sucede?- preguntó entonces con curiosidad

-no me cambié… ando con la ropa de ensayo- me estiré para susurrárselo al oído en tono confidencial para que nadie más se enterara

-oh, ya veo… ¿eso es malo? Disculpa que no sepa demasiado sobre esto- se excusó sonriendo

-es… incómodo- me mordí el labio inferior. Se quedó mirando ese gesto por unos momentos, tal como un niño lo haría con un juguete nuevo y brillante.

Dejé de hacerlo al recordar que era un feo hábito

-lo siento, es un estúp… digo, mal hábito- siempre queriendo decir ordinarieces Bella.

-me parece muy sexy- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color anormal

-disculpa, ¿tú eres la bailarina de ballet?- preguntó una chica con los rizos alborotados sobre el rostro. Era bajita y yo no supe que contestar

-eeh…

-sí, ahora que lo dices sí, creo que es ella. Es ella- afirmó otra muchacha de cabello lacio y negro. Comencé a sentirme incómoda por la repentina atención que acaparé. Yo no era una celebridad ni mucho menos y esto no me gustaba

-de verdad que bailas como si flotaras, me encanta ya quisiera ser como tú, de veras- afirmó entusiasmada la primera chica- oh, oye, me darías tu autógrafo. Mi madre no se lo va a creer- soltó una risita nerviosa y busqué a Edward con la mirada

-señoritas, ella no es la persona que creen, de hecho es una fugitiva de la ley y muy peligrosa. Su rostro de adorable muñeca de porcelana es solo una fachada. Si me disculpan, me la llevaré- lo que dijo fue bastante idiota pero solo me quedé con la parte en la que dijo "su rostro de adorable muñeca de porcelana"

Aún divagando me guió fuera del local

-pero… el café- fue la única estupidez que atiné a decir

-ya lo tengo, vamos- me dejé guiar hasta una pequeña placita con bancas de cemento y unos cuantos árboles

Nos sentamos en la más alejada

-eso fue bastante ridículo- dije después de haberle dado un sorbo a mi delicioso capuchino.

-lo sé- admitió con una sonrisa

-¡oh Dios! Ya se me hizo tarde- comencé a ponerme de pie, mis clases comenzarían en menos de 20 minutos

-¿tarde?

Asentí enérgicamente

-sí, sí… tengo que ir a la universidad, Dios- me lamenté caminando a toda máquina de regreso

-espera Bella- me atajó del brazo- ¿tú quieres ir? Realmente- me miró con intensidad

Las palabras se atascaron en mi lengua

-yo…- me quedé pensando. ¿Quería cambiarlo a él por un montón de profesores amargados y creídos de sus estudios? – Debo ir- dije con la firmeza que logré recuperar. No podía perder una clase

-no has respondido- me tomó con más determinación y vi como la mía comenzaba a desaparecer

-yo… vamos Edward, debo irme, suéltame- pedí sin mucha convicción

-debes pero ¿quieres?- me atrapó nuevamente con sus ojos

-no, no quiero ir…pero no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar, además mi madre…- me silenció con uno de sus dedos

-te llevaré a un lugar- anunció

-yo, pero yo…yo no puedo, Edward, no puedo- negué con la cabeza sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por mis venas

-no me dirás que no por segunda vez, Bella- sonrió negando suavemente

-sé razonable…

-nunca lo soy, tú deberías soltarte un poco. ¿Has ido a alguna feria de juegos?- preguntó nuevamente desviando por completo la conversación

-¿una feria de juegos? No estoy vestida adecuadamente- comenzó a jalarme por la vereda donde los escaparates de las tiendas pasaban por sobre nuestras cabezas

-eso no importa, vamos. ¿Has tomado el bus?

-¿eh? No- respondí desconcertada por la pregunta

-lo haremos ahora- sonrió y yo caí. Desde ese día en que me llevó por primera vez a la feria de juegos y me subí a un bus, caí. Me hice dependiente a él y lo esperaba cada día después de mis ensayos para que me mostrara más del mundo tan común que yo no conocía.

Mis clases en la universidad se vieron truncadas todos los días, en ballet aún seguía con eso y soportaba a mi madre como siempre, sin embargo algo comenzaba a cambiar, mi mundo comenzaba a destruirse y todo era gracias a Edward. Quizá era un niño rebelde pero adoraba eso, además de que me diera el valor para dejar de hacer ciertas cosas, como dejar la carrera, jamás me gustó.

Ahora me la pasaba sonriendo y cantando por los rincones, en mi vida me había sentido más viva.

-hola, Bella- me saludó al salir de los ensayos, me esperaba cada día junto a mi moto y siempre se veía increíblemente fresco y guapo.

-hola, Edward- me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él me retuvo. Lo miré confusa

-no quiero que me saludes así… veras, hay una cosa que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que te conocí. Es algo que quiero y… necesito intentar- me miró con intensidad y yo lo miré sin comprender- solo…- se acercó a mí- quédate muy quieta- pestañeé varias veces pero me quedé inmóvil, esperando.

Entonces él besó el espacio entre mi mejilla y nariz, yo lo observé en todo momento, sintiendo como la emoción viajaba por todo mi cuerpo en forma de electricidad

Descendió lentamente hasta besar cerca de mi labio que comenzó a temblar de anticipación. De forma sistemática y nerviosa pasé saliva y contuve el aliento cuando por fin lo sentí presionar muy delicada y suavemente sus labios tibios sobre los míos.

Su mano subió hasta mi cuello y me acarició muy tiernamente antes de que su boca comenzara a rozarse contra la mía. Cerré los ojos por las sensaciones que eso me producía, mis piernas las sentí como gelatina y mi respiración se enganchó a la suya.

Mis labios se entreabrieron tratando de captar su esencia y entonces besó mi labio inferior con devoción, humedeciéndolo con su lengua de forma sensual. Un tembloroso suspiro se me escapó entre dientes

De pronto sentí como muy suavemente sus dientes hacían contacto con la piel tierna de mi labio inferior, atrapándolo y jalándolo muy despacio.

Mi cuerpo vibró ante esto y un calor febril bloqueó mis pensamientos y viajó por mis venas, encendiéndome.

Un sonido desconocido para mí hasta ese momento se filtró entre mis labios y se vio tomado por Edward, quien se acercó más y presionó nuevamente su boca sobre la mía.

En esta oportunidad mis manos se enredaron en su chaqueta y luego en su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

Jalé de sus cabellos cuando movió sus labios contra los míos para después muy sutilmente pasar su lengua por ellos. Volví a gemir pero esta vez también lo escuché a él.

Luego de eso, muy lentamente se comenzó a apartar de mí y me acarició la cintura que era de donde me tenía estrechamente tomada.

Respiré con dificultad

-tal como creí. Sabes dulce- nuestras frentes estaban unidas

-tú también sabes muy bien- no me sentí estúpida al decir eso

Sonrió ligeramente

-podría besarte toda la noche- susurró antes de presionar castamente su boca en la mía

Acaricié sus cabellos

-eres tan suave- me acarició el cuello con uno de sus dedos haciéndome estremecer.- quiero besarte aquí- muy despacio como si me quisiera avisar se inclinó a mi cuello para dejar una seguidilla de besos mariposa por toda su longitud, finalizando en el hueso de mi clavícula. Contuve la respiración y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que continuara. Sin embargo yo no tenía el valor para pedírselo ni las fuerzas para obligarlo.

Se incorporó muy lentamente para mirarme de forma distinta, algo en sus ojos era diferente y no supe advertir que era.

-tengo algo preparado para hoy- me tomó de la mano y sonrió, sin embargo ese algo en sus ojos continuaba ahí.

-¿sí? ¿Aparte de esto?- bajé la mirada avergonzada después de decirlo

-sí, aparte de esto Bella- rió suavemente.

Nos montamos en la motocicleta y partimos rumbo a algún lugar.

Nos bajamos en la parte de atrás de un gran edificio muy lujoso. Y me guió hasta las escaleras de emergencia

-¿qué haces?- pregunté cuando lo vi escalarlas. Nerviosa miré a todos lados, esperando que no nos descubrieran.

-vamos a subir- sonrió

-pero eso es indebido- reproché en un susurró por miedo a que nos encontraran

-ven Bella, no pasará nada. Te lo aseguro- lo miré desde abajo dudosa y con un suspiro comencé a subir.

En los últimos peldaños me ayudó.

-muy bien, has sido una chica muy valiente y rebelde- no esperó a que subiera del todo ya que me levantó apegándome a su pecho para besarme con ardor. Desconcertada solo lo dejé hacer, ya que no tenía muy claro como debía responderle.

Cuando dejó de apretar su boca contra la mía nos alejamos jadeando por aire. Eso había sido muy intenso

-lo siento, Bella… fui un salvaje- se disculpó acariciando mi rostro con ternura

-no he dicho que no me gustara- me ruboricé al decir esa frase, él sonrió.

-eres deliciosa ¿lo sabías?- me susurró al oído para después dejar un beso ahí.

-hm… creo que ya me lo dijiste- me reí entrecortadamente y él suspiró antes de alejarse para darme una cálida sonrisa- ¿qué hacemos aquí?- consulté ya que su cuerpo me impedía ver con amplitud

-bueno… vamos a tener una cena a la luz de las velas- sonrió pícaramente antes de tomar mi mano y moverse a mi lado dejándome mirar una mesa con un mantel de color crema y velas. Entreabrí los labios con una media sonrisa y lo miré sin creerlo

-¿es una broma?- pregunté incrédula y negó travieso- esto es perfecto, gracias Edward- le eché los brazos a la cintura y me correspondió estrechándome entre los suyos.

-gracias a ti por estar aquí esta noche- besó mi cabello y luego de besarnos nos dispusimos a ocupar nuestros lugares. La vista desde el último piso era bellísima y la conversación fue amena y muy, muy divertida.

Finalmente a eso de la medianoche decidimos irnos. Yo ni preocupada estaba que fuera tan tarde, después de todo si le decía a mi madre que había practicado hasta estas horas me lo creería.

-¿tienes frío?- preguntó después de que me estremecí ligeramente con una brisa revoltosa

-algo, pero es lo de menos- me encogí de hombros

-no, claro que no- se quitó su chaqueta y cuando lo hizo su camiseta ligera se levantó dejándome admirar un torso bastante formado del cual no podía despegar mi mirada.

Cuando escuché su risita miré directo al piso sintiendo como poco a poco el calor acudía a mis mejillas.

-yo… esto, hm, lo siento- me disculpé sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos. _Eres tan obvia… _diablos, si, lo era.

Me colocó su chaqueta tibia sobre los hombros y me jaló de ellos para apegarme a su cuerpo. El deseo de acariciarlo con la mano volvió con mayores fuerzas al estar oliéndolo tan directamente.

-no tienes que disculparte Bella- susurró a mi oído con voz sensual y yo mandé todo a la porra por un rato. Siguiendo mi impulso planté mi mano en su pecho y la deslicé como que no quiere la cosa hasta esos abdominales que incluso a través de la ropa eran palpables. Mordí mi labio inferior satisfecha por no haberme aguantado las ganas, aunque seguía deseando tocar su piel supuse que ya había llegado suficientemente lejos por esta noche. – No te voy a detener- volvió a susurrar, ahora acariciando mi oreja con su nariz. Suspiré temblorosamente antes de sentir su boca acariciando la mía con suavidad. Mi mano aún se encontraba en sus abdominales tentándome cada vez más a meterla debajo de la camiseta… solo tela me separaba de la gloria.

Y entonces en el mismo momento que sus labios me besaban con fuerza yo dejé que mis dedos escurridizos lo acariciaran como yo quería. Sin pensarlo gemí quedito por la sensación de su cuerpo caliente y su lengua jugueteando inocentemente con mi labio inferior.

Me estrechó con entusiasmo contra él y mi mano se movió con toda libertad hasta su pecho, haciendo un camino de arriba abajo y todo sucedió rápidamente, él gimió y en algún punto sentir sus manos cerca de mi pecho me hizo separar de sus labios bruscamente porque realmente me había sentido asustada. Esto iba demasiado de prisa para mí y no me sentía lista para dar este paso.

Me quedé apoyada en su pecho, respirando agitadamente y queriendo morir justo en ese momento. Ahora yo no sabía si él me iba a dejar porque yo aún no quería hacer _eso_. _Ni siquiera me atrevía a decir la palabra_…

-lo siento- me disculpé ocultando mi cara en su hombro por la vergüenza. Mi idea de hacer cosas malas una noche ya sabía que no era más que un fiasco, me faltaba el valor para hacerlo.

-¿por qué te disculpas?- preguntó en un tono tierno y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras que su brazo envolvía mi cintura- yo estuve muy mal Bella, me comporté como un idiota. Lo lamento- noté el pesar en su voz y no quise que se sintiera así. Al final de cuentas yo había iniciado todo esto.

-yo lo inicié, recuérdalo. Empecé algo que aún no… que aún no…- me dio vergüenza terminar la frase

-tranquila, cariño- el cariño no pasó desapercibido para mí- eso de igual manera no me daba el derecho a propasarme contigo- me alejó de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos y retirar un mechón de cabello de la forma más tierna posible de mi rostro sonrojado

-seguramente ahora tú ya no querrás…-me aclaré la garganta- salir conmigo porque…- me puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios para callarme

-no digas eso Bella, jamás dejaría de verte por algo así… nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te voy a forzar a hacer algo como esto, no importa si no quieres estar de esa manera conmigo, pero mientras dure nuestra… relación voy a respetar lo que tú digas y los límites que impongas, ¿entendido?- me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y no pude hacer más que asentir, en mi pecho se había formado algo tan cálido que me hacía sentir maravillosamente bien. Descubrí que esa sensación era la vida, la felicidad que la vida lograba otorgar.

Lo besé despacio, solo moviendo nuestros labios lentamente. Jamás me cansaría de la calidez de su boca ni de las corrientes eléctricas que fluían por mi cuerpo cada vez que lo besaba.

-vamos, ya se ha hecho tarde- me dio un último casto beso antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras y dirigirnos a mi motocicleta.

El camino me la pasé divagando, pensando en cómo se había metido tan dentro de mi mente en tan pocos días, días en los cuales por fin experimentaba lo que era que mi corazón se paralizara y latiera con fuerza, que mi piel respondiera a un simple roce… todo esto lo había ocasionado él.

Me dejó en la puerta de los departamentos antes de besarme y desearme buenas noches.

Con una estúpida sonrisa llegué a mi casa y una vez dentro me apoyé contra la puerta sonriendo como boba y negando con mi cabeza.

-¿Bella?- cerré los ojos. Me tenía que independizar…

-sí mamá, soy yo- dejé el bolso en el piso y las llaves en la mesita en el centro del vestíbulo. Traté de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro pero no lo conseguí del todo

-¿te parecen horas de llegar?- demandó mirándome mal desde su silla de ruedas

-estaba practicando mamá- mentí y su ceño no dejó de fruncirse

-estás mintiéndome, llamé a Charlotte, saliste a tu horario de siempre- mi sonrisa se esfumó

-¿qué tú hiciste qué?- pregunté incrédula de que lo haya hecho- mamá, ya no tengo 16 años y puedo llegar a la hora que me plazca y no tienes ni un derecho a llamar a Charlotte para que te diga lo que hago o no- me enfadé

-tengo todo el derecho del mundo, ¡soy tu madre! Pero ni siquiera el hecho de que esté en estas condiciones te da un poco de pena ni tienes consideración por mí…perdí a mi esposo y no puedo mover las piernas… pero no, a ti no te importa nada, ni siquiera cumplir tu sueño, entiende que si te distraes lo perderás todo ¡todo por lo que has luchado!- apreté la mandíbula

-yo perdí a mi padre, lo perdí de la misma forma que tú perdiste a tu esposo. Y estás siendo injusta, muy injusta… jamás te he mentido ni te he tratado de mala manera… ¡a ti es a quien no le importo!- comenzó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

-comprendo que no me puedas querer por como estoy ahora… pero Bella, todo lo hago por tu bien, ser bailarina es tu destino… solo trato de protegerte- me quedé de pie mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades. La miré y se me partió el corazón.

Mi resolución de mudarme flaqueó y me arrodillé frente a su silla de ruedas para abrazarla

-lo siento mamá, tienes razón, perdón- acaricié su cabello y ella continuó sollozando en mi hombro. ¿Por qué siempre caía? La alegría y la libertad huyeron de mis dedos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, me sentía tan frustrada.

Después de un rato más pidiéndole perdón, dejó de llorar y me fui a mi habitación después de que la ayudé a acostarse, todo el tiempo me hizo sentir culpa. Siempre he creído que me culpa de su accidente, a veces es tan cruel.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ganas de levantarme, no quería ir a ensayar… pero recordé a Edward, él me estaría esperando.

Al recordarlo me levanté con más ánimo y me di una ducha. Me puse unos simples jeans y me terminé de poner la camiseta mientras salía de la habitación. Tomé desayuno y me largué lo más pronto que pude de casa.

Repetí mi rutina de cambiarme, calentar, ensayar, ensayar, ensayar y volver a ensayar. Mi vida solo se había resuelto a eso hasta que apareció Edward. Esperaba con ansias salir para encontrarlo apoyado junto a la pared.

-¡Bella! ¡El giro! ¡El giro! ¡Acaso tus brazos son ramas!- me regañó Charlotte y tuve que concentrarme en lo que hacía, de lo contrario tendríamos que repetir toda la rutina nuevamente. Quedaba solo un día, un día y estos ensayos extensos se acabarían, sí. Con energía renovada realicé todo el baile y me salió bien, eso oí cuando me quedé quieta en mi posición final, manteniéndome sobre la punta de mis pies.- ¡_braver_! Esa es la actitud.- sus palmas estrellarse unas con otras me hicieron rodar los ojos de alivio, sabiendo que ahora me iría a los brazos de Edward.

-ya se pueden retirar, nos vemos mañana. Buen trabajo- sonrió a medias y toda su piel pareció tomar un color diferente. Muy pocas veces se veían las esquinas de la boca de Charlotte elevarse. Cuando pasé por su lado me sostuvo de la muñeca- excelente- asentí con una sonrisa, rogando que me soltara pronto porque lo único que deseaba era salir de aquí.

-gracias- me zafé y prácticamente corrí a cambiarme después de ducharme. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba lista.

Con el bolso a cuestas corrí escaleras abajo para llegar pronto al estacionamiento.

Cuando lo vi sonriéndome como siempre, con su aura de frescura y libertad caminé con decisión hasta él.

-Hola Bella- saludó asiéndome por la cintura para recorrer mi cuello con su nariz. Me estremecí y tuve que tragar con precaución por la sensación tan impresionante que atacó mis sentidos.

-Hola Edward- murmuró un ininteligible "mm" antes de alzar muy lentamente su cabeza a la mía. Me relamí el labio de anticipación

-hueles delicioso. Te extrañé- me apretó un poquito más y una sonrisa se posó en mis labios. Entonces me besó despacio, reconociéndonos para después besarnos como si no hubiese un mañana.- no me saciaré nunca de besarte- comentó con el aire entrecortado después de separarnos

-ni yo- le di un ligero beso

-¿sabes?- susurró pegado a mi oreja- ayer no te pude sacar de mi cabeza… tus manos en mi cuerpo me torturaron toda la noche- me estremecí por la enorme descarga de sensaciones que de pronto enfrentó mi ser. Un calor diferente fluyó por mis venas

-yo no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza nunca- copié su gesto pero yo después de decirle eso me sentí avergonzada, solo le demostraba cuan obsesionada estaba con él.

-eso me agrada, Señorita bailarina- solté una ligera risita antes de que me despegara bruscamente de mi cómodo lugar para darme otro beso.

-lo mismo digo, señor rebelde- caminamos fuera del lugar tomados de la mano

-¿señor rebelde?- preguntó extrañado

-sí, eso pensé la primera vez que te vi- sofoqué la risa apoyándome en su brazo

-vaya, pensé que te había parecido fascinante- reflexionó

-sí eso también- le resté importancia con el tono que usé

-¿eso también? ¿Qué más pensaste?- noté su interés

-uhm… que… eras muy apuesto- me sonrojé al decir eso

-adoro cuando te sonrojas, no muchas mujeres lo hacen el día de hoy- susurró atrapando mi mirada. Dirigimos nuestros pasos a la plaza de la otra vez mientras yo reflexionaba sobre una pregunta que le quería hacer.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó cuando nos sentamos

-nada- negué con la cabeza- solo quiero preguntarte algo- alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos

-dime

-¿tienes… tú has tenido…? – Suspiré- ¿has estado con muchas mujeres?- solté la pregunta y después me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Él miró al suelo antes de responder

-no tantas como muestran en las revistas de chismes- bajé la mirada

-ouh, ya veo- jugué con mis dedos sobre mi regazo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada en este preciso momento. ¿Qué esperaba?

-no te pongas así, Bella. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error al estar con ellas- me hizo levantar la mirada sujetando mi mentón

Asentí mirando al piso todavía

-a una sola mujer he querido realmente

-no quiero saberlo, Edward- no deseaba escuchar aquello

-¿por qué?

-porque me hace daño- contesté sinceramente.

-hey, mírame- no le hice caso- Bella mírame- nuevamente alzó mi cara- a la única mujer que de verdad quiero es a ti- su mirada se volvió tan tierna que casi me dieron ganas de llorar

-no puedes decir eso, apenas nos conocemos hace algunos días- negué con la cabeza, negándome a creerlo

-hace seis días exactamente. Los mejores seis días de mi vida… es que… es tu forma de hablar, de moverte… de respirar que me tienen cautivado, me cautivaste ese viernes por la noche. Tú eres una chica increíble y… te quiero- él se acababa de declarar y no lograba pensar en nada más que la frase dando botes en mi cabeza. ¡Él me quiere! ¡Él me quiere! No podía contestarle y lo tomó como algo malo ya que su mirada cayó y me soltó.

¡Reacciona!

Sin pensarlo tomé su cuello y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, encontrándonos en un beso lleno de sentimientos

-yo también te quiero Edward- jadeé sobre sus labios. Nos sonreímos antes de pasar mucho tiempo solo besándonos y sintiéndonos. ¡Él me quiere! ¡De verdad me quiere!

Nuevamente llegué al departamento con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡mamá llegué!- anuncié dejando mis cosas y caminando dentro de la estancia.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero logré descubrir la silueta de Renée en su silla de ruedas frente a la ventana. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y después de encender la luz me arrodillé frente a su silla.

-Mamá qué…- una cachetada me dejó impactada mirando hacia el lado contrario. Tanta fue la fuerza del golpe que mi cabeza se movió por si sola y lo peor es que no sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo

-¡eres una zorra desgraciada!- me gritó y volví en mí cuando me intentó golpear nuevamente, esta vez me alejé

-¿por qué me dices eso?- pregunté con voz temblorosa, Renée no solía gritar de esa manera

-¡me has mentido todo este tiempo! ¡Te has estado acostando con él! ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Mentirosa!- me golpeó nuevamente y me tiró una revista. La miré a ella sin entender y luego recogí el papel.

_Según nuestras fuentes, se ha visto al hijo de los famosísimos e influyentes benefactores Cullen, Edward, y a la prominente bailarina de ballet Isabella Swan pasearse reiteradas veces por sectores públicos como en Starbucks donde testigos afirman haberlos visto muy "acaramelados" tomados de la mano, pero, ¿qué tiene de raro? Eso nada, es un simple romance. Sin embargo, el asunto es que en la noche de ayer, pasadas las 7 de la tarde fueron vistos en la azotea de un edificio y observados más tarde, después de las doce de la noche salir muy sonrientes y felices… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Lo dejamos a su imaginación…. Solo le decimos a Isabella que ojalá haya tomado precauciones, si no su flamante carrera se verá truncada…_

Bajo de eso había una fotografía de nosotros tomados de la mano y sonriendo a punto de besarnos.

-¿cómo pudo ser que nos descubrieran?- reflexioné en voz alta mientras dejaba la revista de farándula y me cubría la boca…


	4. A veces las madres son malvadas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía **

**Muchas gracias a Lorena Miller ~ Alice V Greene Masen Cullen~ erze~ les agradezco de corazón por sus lindos comentarios y también le quiero dar las gracias a aquellas hermosas personas que leen en silencio, a las que pusieron esta locura entre sus favoritos y alertas, no tengo más que esperar que ojalá la historia haya sido de su agrado y este capítulo también. Gracias y será hasta la próxima…**

**Las dejo leer hermosas**

* * *

"**A veces las madres son malvadas."**

**Bella POV**

-¡así que es cierto! ¡Lo sabía!- chilló Renée, sin embargo ella no me importaba… ¿cómo puede ser esto?

-¡es mentira Renée! ¡Es una mentira!- respondí después de un rato

-¿entonces es falso que han estado viéndose?- recriminó con sarcasmo

-bueno… no, eso es cierto pero-

-¡te revolcaste con él! ¡Arruinaste tu carrera!- me gritó lanzándome la revista por la cabeza. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a arrastrarse por mis mejillas

-mamá, escucha, debes creerme, no me he acostado con él, no lo he hecho- me arrodillé frente a ella nuevamente- solo fuimos a cenar- expliqué secándome la cara

Poco a poco la comprensión comenzó a volver a su rostro, igual que la cordura

-oh, Bella- se cubrió la boca y empezó a sollozar- has caído en una trampa… mi inocente hija- lloró más alto y yo me perdí

-¿qué?- pregunté confusa

-él es Edward Cullen, sale mucho en las revistas por su fama de galán mujeriego… y tú has caído en sus redes. Él sabía de esto y llevó a los reporteros, seguramente él los llamó para que lo hicieran. Te engañó Bella- las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer pero me negaba a creerlo.

-eso es mentira, él me dijo que… que las revistas exageraban. Es una mentira… él no me haría esto, no- negué con la cabeza a la misma vez que me alejaba

-Bella, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiera aconsejado… con él no hija, Edward Cullen es un chico rebelde que no le importa nada, ni siquiera tu ingenuidad

-no, ¡deja de meterme esa mierda en la cabeza! ¡Tú eres la mentirosa! ¡Tratas de hacer que me aleje de él!- le recriminé de vuelta. Sabía que estaba mintiéndome, Edward respetó cuando le dije que no. No había motivo para no creerle a él. El rostro de Renée se endureció y de un momento a otro su llanto cesó para alzar el rostro con dureza.

-intenté hacértelo más simple, pero no, siempre prefieres el lado difícil- abrí los ojos como platos ante su amenaza- no volverás a verlo, no lo permitiré- negó con la cabeza, moviendo su silla de ruedas hacia la mesa.

-no puedes impedirlo- me paré para seguirla

-ya no tendrás tu motocicleta y contrataré un auto para que te lleve y te traiga de las clases, no permitiré que arruines tu vida por un hombre y menos por él- dijo con desprecio

-¿qué? Me voy a escapar, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que te obedezca? Entiende que ya no me mandas como antes- dio la vuelta en su silla

-¿qué crees que dirán los vecinos si un día oyen golpes y luego me encuentran tirada en el piso? ¿Ah?- preguntó con una sonrisa sombría

-¿qué?- dije sin aliento- no serías capaz…

-¿qué no sería capaz? Bella, por favor, soy una inútil y ya no me queda nada, ¿crees que le temo a la muerte?- se rió y fue un ruido escalofriante- ellos pensaran que tú lo hiciste, siempre le creerán a la pobre mujer viuda en silla de ruedas, tú te lo has creído todo este tiempo- me miró con una sonrisa fría en su boca

-¿qué?-

-¿qué? ¿Qué?- me hizo burla- siempre preguntando lo mismo

Contuve las lágrimas

-no puedes obligarme a seguir con esto- la miré con ojos entrecerrados

-ya te lo dije, Isabella, no me importa morir y menos si es para…hm-

-¿dañarme?- pregunté con ironía

-sí, exacto, eso quería decir- pensé que no iba a decirlo

-haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa- negué con la cabeza caminando a la puerta, pasando por su lado para tomar mi abrigo y bolso

-¡no me desafíes!- la ignoré y después de ponerme el abrigo abrí la puerta- ¡no! ¡Bella por favor no me dejes! ¡Hija! ¡Por favor!- se puso a gritar detrás de mí y cuando la miré se lanzó de su silla de ruedas para quedar justo a mis pies, gritando como si no hubiera mañana. Ella lo hizo… darme cuenta de esto me produjo dolor y también la comprensión de algo doloroso. Renée me odiaba.

Me quedé de pie mirándola mientras hacía su show… era como si no la oyera. Me dolía saber que no me quería

-oh Por Dios… ¡Renée! Bella, hija ¿qué pasó?- salió Ester, una de las vecinas y así continuaron llegando y mirando la escena.

Tardé en reaccionar y me agaché para ayudarla, mientras seguía llorando y gritando

-¡no me dejes!- dejé mi bolso en el piso y la senté nuevamente en su silla de ruedas. Continuaba con su teatrito.

-no, mamá. No te voy a dejar- mi voz sonó robótica, debido a que no lograba pensar muy bien.

-Bella, mi querida Bella… te amo- me abrazó y la vecina se quedó más tranquila

-solo tuvimos un problema, gracias por su preocupación- le sonreí

-eres muy desconsiderada si pensabas dejarla.- me miró mal- estos niños de hoy ya no tienen conciencia- murmuró antes de meterse a su departamento.

Después de que cerré la puerta Renée comenzó a reírse

-te lo dije, yo siempre gano- no soporté esta situación y corrí a mi habitación. Después de que cerré la puerta me deslicé por ella, sin embargo no lloré. No pude, solo me quedé ahí sentada mirando a la nada, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas unos días.

Desperté en esa misma posición y sentía todos mis músculos agarrotados y doloridos. Me di una ducha y me vestí rápidamente, cualquier cosa con tal de salir pronto de este lugar.

Abrí la puerta con cautela esperando no topármela.

-ya despertaste- su voz gélida me puso los vellos de punta pero lo ignoré. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo iba a encontrarme con Edward nuevamente.

Caminé a la puerta sin detenerme a nada, sin embargo fue tal mi sorpresa que no pude abrir, mis llaves no servían.

-mandé a cambiar las chapas. Así que a las 7:30 puedes entrar, estaré esperando, si no, ya sabes lo que sucederá- me hice a un lado cuando ella abrió con su llave. –Cuídate mi cielo, te amo- sonrió cínicamente y apreté los dientes.

Me precipité a las escaleras y tan rápido como pude llegué a la calle y tomé todo el aire que pude. Sabía que bus debía tomar para ir al estudio, Edward me lo había explicado.

-señorita Swan- un hombre mayor y de aspecto severo me llamó la atención en cuanto comencé a caminar hacia la parada- debe subirse aquí, su madre lo ha estipulado así- abrió la puerta de un coche negro

-yo no voy a…- miré hacia arriba donde apuntaba el hombre, justo ahí estaba ella. Suspiré y con los puños crispados me monté en el auto. Comenzaba a odiarla y eso me ponía enferma.

Llegué sin demora a mi destino y me bajé dando un portazo antes de ingresar al estudio. No tenía ánimos de bailar, esto no me consolaba, nada podría hacerlo porque yo sabía que no volvería a ver a Edward. Sigo siendo una cobarde porque a pesar de todo no quiero que a mi madre le pase nada. ¡Cuánto me desprecio! ¡Me odio!

Mis movimientos no podrían ser más calculados y robóticos, pero nadie lo notaba, nadie excepto Edward y ¿saben por qué? Soy una maestra de la actuación, tal como lo es mi madre.

Al darme cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para que la jornada acabara mi sangre burbujeó al caer en que lo iba a dejar plantado. Me odié por esto y más porque no le podía explicar. Mi madre no me dejaba hacerlo ¡Dios!

-buen trabajo- anunció Charlotte.

Cuando caminaba hacia mi camarín para ducharme, noté cómo todas me miraban. Todas ellas sabían lo que tenía con Edward.

-así que… ¿te has estado acostando con Edward Cullen?- me codeó una chica rubia, pero cada una de ellas estaban pendientes de lo que respondiera- ¿es tan grande e impresionante como dicen? ¿Es un Dios del sexo?- se rió tontamente y la miré mal.

-solo cállate.- tomé mi bolso y caminé fuera de ese lugar. Malditas.

¿Con quién podía enviarle un mensaje? Ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, no lo quería dejar en el estacionamiento.

-señorita Swan, es hora de irnos- anunció el mismo tipo quien se había identificado como James. Lo detestaba a él también. Pensé en echarme a correr escaleras abajo, pero diablos, mi madre iba a suicidarse y yo no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo si eso sucedía. ¿Por qué a mí?

Mientras me subía al auto le pedí perdón a Edward por ser tan cobarde.

Cuando llegué al departamento, eran las 7:29 y ella estaba ahí. La ignoré como en la mañana y sin comer, sin nada me fui a la cama.

Me quedé despierta hasta las 4 de la madrugada, llorando en silencio por Edward, lo había perdido, estaba segura.

Por lo menos hoy era la estúpida presentación y ya no tendría que salir de mi habitación, ojalá me pudriera dentro de ella.

Me vestí y tomé las cosas necesarias para el día de hoy. No tenía hambre pero sabía que algo debía comer si no quería desmayarme en el escenario, sin embargo a pesar de saberlo no lo hice.

Repetí la rutina del día de ayer y cuando llegué al estudio, demasiado temprano. Me senté en una de las bancas a coser mis zapatillas, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, por lo menos por fuera. Por dentro era tierra podrida.

En eso estaba cuando se me ocurrió.

En un dos por tres llegué al estacionamiento y escribí en la pared un "lo siento, B.S."

Después de aquello caminé pesadamente a mi camarín. Al cerrar la puerta comencé a sollozar ligeramente contra ella

De la nada sentí cálidos brazos entorno a mi cintura y sobresaltada me di la media vuelta.

-¡Dios! ¡Edward!- lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran- perdóname, perdóname yo no fui y…- me besó callándome y lo acepté de buena gana. Solo un día no lo vi y sentí que con el toque de sus labios volvía a respirar.

-tranquila, tranquila- me besó las mejillas para después ocultarme en su pecho. Luego de que estuve más calmada nos sentamos en el piso, yo entre sus piernas

-lo siento Edward… es mi madre, no me permite verte. Me quitó mi motocicleta y cambió la chapa de la puerta. Es horrible y el no verte… sentí que iba a morir- oculté mi rostro entre mis manos

-tranquila… esto es mi culpa. Debí tener más precaución. Debí saberlo… siento que te hayas visto envuelta en este problema- giré la cara para mirarlo

-no es tu culpa. Yo lo sé, lo supe aunque ella me dijo que tú eras un mentiroso-

-¿no le creíste?

-no, no podría. Ella dijo que tú te aprovecharías de mí pero me respetaste, jamás lo harías- me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-huye conmigo, huye conmigo ahora- continuó dejando tiernos besos en la piel de mi rostro y comencé a llorar otra vez.

-Edward… no puedo, ella va a suicidarse y me culpará a mí. Y… sé que es capaz porque me odia, ella me odia- sollocé y él me abrazó con fuerza

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que comenzaron a golpear mi puerta con insistencia.

-diablos, te tienes que ir…Edward, perdóname porque yo…- me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

-te estaré esperando en nuestra plaza- me besó sellando una promesa y después se escabulló por la ventana. Me quedé ahí sentada en el piso conteniendo las lágrimas y las enormes ganas que tenía de gritar.

-en 15 minutos es el ensayo- gritaron a través de mi puerta y supe que me tenía que preparar. Apretando la mandíbula logré cambiarme de ropa y ponerme la de ensayo. Entonces cuando fui a dejar la ropa en la silla frente al tocador reparé en un café de Starbucks y unas donas del mismo local. En ese momento sentí que mi resolución de preservar la vida de mi madre comenzaba a flaquear…

Me bebí el café con pausa y me comí disfrutando cada bocado de las donas, Edward era realmente increíble.

Cuando salí a ensayar no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la propuesta de Edward. Tan concentrada en eso estaba que no noté cuando llegó la hora de ir a prepararnos.

Me maquillé como mil veces los labios porque de la indecisión de que era lo que debía hacer me quité el labial con los dientes muchas veces. Ay, Edward, Edward.

El vestido era vaporoso y no lograba ver mis pies, además el maquillaje esta vez era más llamativo, representaba una historia de viejas bailarinas.

Cuando tuve que salir al escenario, miraba a cada instante la puerta trasera que me llevaría un paso más cerca de lo que realmente quería, sin embargo noté a mi madre entre la multitud y todo ese temor regresó. En los momentos que Edward estaba conmigo eso desaparecía.

La música comenzó y mi corazón aceleró y saltó varios latidos. No sabía qué hacer… no lo sabía.

Sin embargo decidieron por mí en el momento que me empujaron al escenario y tuve que presentarme. Charlotte me observaba, todo mundo lo hacía. Me tragué el llanto, yo no quería estar aquí ¡no debía estar aquí!

Sin embargo continué danzando por el escenario. Esperaba que mi madre al fin estuviera contenta, ya estaba mal por su causa. Todo estaba mal.

Esto jamás se sintió correcto.

Cuando al fin terminó, cuando supe que todo estaba acabado observé fingiendo una sonrisa a toda esa gente plástica, cínica puestas en sus trajes costosos, aplaudiendo la más pobre y triste actuación que alguna vez pudieron ver, pero eran unos malditos ciegos superficiales. ¡No me veían sufrir!

Yo no iba a soportarlo más, era libre, no me importaba nada. Nadie me iba a detener. No. Lancé las estúpidas rosas al piso y me quité la tiara en mi cabeza. La gente hizo un pronunciado "oh" cuando me bajé del escenario en medio de de un salto.

Sin embargo solo necesitaba hacer una cosa antes de correr a los brazos de Edward y huir, dejando toda esta mierda atrás.

-¡Isabella! ¡¿Qué crees que haces!?- gritó la persona con la que quería hablar. Esperé a que saliera y quedara en el pasillo para interrogarla.

-destruyo tu estúpido sueño esto, ¡esto! No es mi sueño ni mi talento ni nada. ¡Me voy! Y me siento increíble de al fin hacerlo.- sonreí- pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué me odias tanto? Por lo que veo siempre lo has hecho, así que respóndeme

-sí, tienes razón, siempre te odié… bueno, no siempre, desde que Charlie murió por tu culpa y ¡yo quedé así! si tú no te hubieras portado mal con la niñera si tan solo ella no hubiera llamado… ¡tu padre no estaría muerto!- me gritó y tardé un minuto en espabilar

-¿eres tan idiota como para odiar a una niña que solo era eso? Veo que si, …adiós mamá- negué con la cabeza y continué mi camino para salir de este lugar hediondo a gente imbécil.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella ya sabes lo que pasará!- vociferaba detrás de mí pero después de que llegué a la calle y corrí entre la gente que me miraba de manera extraña era parte de mi pasado. Solo podía sonreír porque al fin había tomado una decisión por mí misma, por fin podía decir que era libre.

Cuando llegué sin aliento a la plaza, ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Pensé en la posibilidad de que ya no estuviera aquí… pero al ver su silueta en aquella banca en donde me dijo que me quería supe que ya no tendría miedo.

Caminé a su dirección y cuando él me vio se puso de pie. Salté a sus brazos y él me atrapó mientras me estrechaba con fuerza contra sí.

-sabía que vendrías, sabía que lo harías- susurró en mi oído para después besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.

-te quiero, te quiero tanto Edward- apoyé mi mano en su pecho para sentir su acelerado latir.

-yo también te quiero, y no sabes cuánto- me besó nuevamente. Después enredó su mano en la mía y me miró con intención. Solo podía sentir mi sangre burbujeando en mis venas por mi corazón que latía tan rápido. – te soltaré el cabello- susurró antes de muy delicadamente dejar que mi larga melena aún húmeda cayera en cascada por mi espalda

-¿por qué?- pregunté hipnotizada por sus ojos esmeralda

-porque vamos a huir lejos de todo lo que nos encierra- y entonces me jaló corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a una motocicleta de color negro con las iníciales H.D.

Cuando encendió el motor y me miró de aquella manera entendí lo que era estar viva, ahora, mientras el asfalto se desvanecía bajo las ruedas y el cielo brillaba no me importaba nada, todo lo que alguna vez estuve obligada a hacer desapareció y lo único que importaba era Edward, el extraño chico que cambió mi mundo, mostrándomelo y convirtiéndome en una fugitiva…

**Fin**

* * *

**Si alguien conoce a The Killers… la historia se les debe parecer a unas de sus canciones **_**Runaways **_**y **_**Miss Atomic Bomb**_** y me inspiré en ellas jeje, bueno, ahora sí**

**Chau chau y será hasta pronto d(-.-)b**


End file.
